La Balanza Apocaliptica
by ShadowDante
Summary: Cuando se pierde el equilibrio entre el bien el mal de nuestro mundo, solo existira un alma que podra salvarnos de la perdicion...Actualizado!
1. Introduccion y Cap1

_Bueno primero que todo HOLA!!,(oops xP,jaja) soy nuevo escribiendo fanfics y pues al enterarme de esta pagina por una amiga decidi escribir uno sobre mi juego favorito DMC, realmente no les pido reviews ni mucho menos que les agrade mi historia jaja, pero bueno aqui se las traigo inspirandome en los juegos de DMC que he jugado, espero les agrade._

_**LA BALANZA APOCALIPTICA**_

"_Dicen que todo en este mundo tiene un equilibrio y que cuando este se rompe una __acción equilibrante se desencadenara…"_

**INTRODUCCION**

Ιστορία ἐ ένα δαιμον

(Historias de un demonio)

_Dice una leyenda…Que un demonio se revelo contra los de su pr__opia especie para defender a la raza humana de su extinción…el nombre de este demonio… Sparda mejor conocido como el espadachín legendario, sello a los demonios que intentaron invadir nuestro mundo en el infierno, pero… al hacer esto sello sus poderes del otro lado convirtiéndose en un humano._

_P__asado el tiempo Sparda se enamoro de una joven y creo una familia, esta joven tuvo hijos gemelos de tez blanca, cabello blanco y ojos grises brillantes como la luz de la luna._

_Pero la felicidad no duro, ya que, tiempo después Sparda murió junto con su joven esposa dejando huérfanos a sus hijos, los cuales por supuesto fueron dados en adopción siendo aun unos niños. Por su peculiar aspecto los niños fueron adoptados rápidamente._

_Y así fue, el tiempo paso y los dos hijos del espadachín legendario crecieron y se educaron como humanos, pero, estos peculiares pequeños guardaban un secreto que a todos beneficiaria o al menos eso se esperaba…_

_Uno de los gemelos a pesar de ser hijo de un demonio adopto una conciencia y un corazón mas humano que su hermano, el cual tenia un corazón frió y mientras mas crecía mas poder ansiaba, mas poder que el que se padre había tenido._

_Fue increíble ver que tan diferentes pueden ser 2 partes iguales de un solo ser…_

_Y ahora que el equilibrio se ha roto es hora de ver como se restablece el orden una vez __más…._

Se puede ver a un joven de cabello blanco y tez blanca el cual esta flotando dormido en lo que parece ser el espacio, el joven despierta por una voz de tono fuerte que lo llama diciéndole

"_Dante…Dante..__escúchame…" _el joven al escuchar esto empieza a despertarlentamente diciendo_ "Quien eres??...que quieres??.." , _la voz velozmente le respondió_ "Dante…escúchame…tienes que detener a tu hermano…",_ _"Mi hermano???...tengo un hermano?" _respondió el algo confundido _joven "Si…Dante…debes detenerlo…el desea...poder , debes detenerlo ya que ese poder tiene un precio…ese precio es la extinción de la raza humana…"_, el joven algo harto de tantas palabras sin sentido le responde _"Y porque demonios tengo que hacerle caso a una voz que suena como juguete descompuesto???",_ al instante la voz le respondió _"Porque esta voz que escuchas es la de tu verdadero padre…", _en ese momento una figura demoníaca muy imponente y de gran tamaño y de la cual no se distinguían los cuernos de su cabeza y sus ojos color sangre apareció frente a el, al verlo, el joven despertó de golpe con la respiración algo agitada diciéndose a si mismo _"Fue un sueño..",_ pero al mismo tiempo ese sueño se repetía en su mente a lo que el pensó _"Es demasiado extraño y aburrido para solo ser un sueño…", _después de esto el joven volvió a recostarse quedándose profundamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente…

**DEMONIOS DEL PASADO**

**(CAPITULO 1)**

Es un nuevo día en la casa de nuestro joven amigo el cual acaba de cumplir los 18 años, se le puede ver sentado a las afueras de su casa vistiendo una camisa de color rojo y unos pantalones color negro junto con unas botas negras estilo militar observando silenciosamente el horizonte, cuando se acerca a el una figura de mujer la cual le dice.."_Dante??...Hijo tenemos que hablar contigo"_, el joven simplemente responde guardando silencio., momentos después se acerca la figura de un hombre algo viejo de rostro serio y cabello de color amarillo el cual le dice _"Hijo…tenemos que decirte algo importante…"_ el joven vuelve a responderles con un silencio, el hombre vuelve a dirigirse a el diciendo _"Hijo la verdad es que nosotros…" _pero antes de que el hombre terminara su frase el joven ríe un poco y los señores se quedan en silencio mientras el joven les responde diciendo _"Vienen a decirme que no son mis padres..cierto??"_ al terminar la frase suelta una pequeña risa algo presuntuosa y agrega _"No necesitan decirme algo que yo ya se…"_. Al escuchar esto el hombre y la mujer quedan anonadados y le preguntan "_Pero..¿Como te has enterado??"_, el joven se levanto, volteo a verlos y les _dijo "Mi padre me lo ha dicho en mis sueños..",_ la ya algo cansada pareja simplemente lo miro sorprendida y el joven Dante agrego en un tono algo burlón _"También se que es un demonio, pero no se preocupen "mami" y "papi", yo ya me voy… Gracias por los cuidados, pero.. tengo una fiesta que organizar…"_ y antes de que el hombre y la mujer pudieran decirle algo mas, el joven empezó a caminar alejándose de ellos mientras lo veían sorprendidos por su reacción.

Mientras Dante se alejaba de su hogar caminando sin rumbo, de su mente un pensamiento no salía…el sueño que había tenido sobre su padre y su verdadera historia aun lo mantenía preguntándose muchas cosas, que el estaba decidido a responder a como diera lugar.

Pasada ya la tarde Dante deseaba dormir un poco, entonces al ver un hotel se dirigió a el preguntándose si esta vez podría dormir bien o si tendría que soportar otro sueño raro de extrañas dimensiones.

Al entrar al hotel el cual se veía algo viejo y deteriorado, Dante pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba, entonces volteo un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a un grupo de hombres vestidos con chaquetas negras y lentes obscuros que murmuraban cosas mientras lo veían, el no le dio importancia y entro diciéndose a si mismo con un tono serio _"Gente rara…". _Entro y pidió una habitación, el encargado le dijo cuanto debía pagar por noche y Dante viéndolo fríamente con una sonrisa en su rostro levanto sus manos indicándole al encargado que no tenia ni un centavo a lo que recibió por respuesta del encargado, este con un rostro algo indignado _"Y entonces como demonios piensas pagar un cuarto?!..",_ a lo que Dante respondió con un tono burlón _"Que acaso valen mas unas monedas que ayudar a un joven necesitado, viejo avaro?" _, el no muy contento gerente estaba a punto de correrlo de su hotel, cuando Dante sintió una mano en su hombro, al ver la mano Dante volteo a ver de reojo quien era y se dio cuenta que eran los mismos hombres que lo observaban en la entrada del hotel, entonces el hombre que tenia la mano sobre Dante le dijo al gerente _"Yo pagare por el…"_ sacando de su bolsillo unos billetes y dándoselos al anciano gerente que se mostraba feliz al ver el dinero diciéndole al hombre "_Si si, claro señor aquí esta su llave!"_ ,al recibir la llave del cuarto este se la dio a Dante a lo que el algo extrañado Dante respondió _"Y tu que rayos vas a querer a cambio??", _el hombre sonriendo sarcásticamente le respondió _"Nada… aun…"_ y este se dio media vuelta haciéndole una seña a los otros hombres para que lo siguieran y marchándose del lugar, de nuevo Dante confundido y algo harto de tan raras situaciones se dijo a si mismo _"Pero que demonios le pasa a esta gente tan extraña…"._

Una vez en su cuarto Dante se ducho y después de eso se acostó tranquilamente en su cama con una expresión seria en su rostro pensando en el sueño que había tenido y en las preguntas que aun abrumaban su mente. Paso un muy buen rato pensando hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, al conciliar el sueño Dante empezó a soñar, pero esta vez la voz le _decía "Hijo mió…tienes mi sangre y mi fuerza, solo necesitas aprender a usarlas en su momento"_ Dante le respondió algo molesto esperando que le respondiera sus preguntas diciéndole _"Maldita sea, porque no me dices las cosas como son??!!, ya muy harto me tienes con tantas preguntas y ahora quiero respuestas",_ la figura demoníaca simplemente guardo silencio un momento y después le dijo _"Tranquilo_ _hijo mió…todo en su momento…ya que este no es el momento para responderte"_ Dante ya muy molesto le respondió _"Entonces cuando será el momento!?"_, el demonio solo respondió _"Pronto hijo... mas pronto de lo que crees.."_,antes de que Dante pudiera decirle algo mas fue despertado por el sonido de la madera que crujía. Al despertar pudo ver en la sombras de la noche una figura que estaba parada al pie de su cama, esta lo ataco con una os intentando partirlo a la mitad , pero rápidamente Dante giro esquivando el ataque y cayendo de su cama al ver esto Dante con un tono furioso y una expresión seria se dirigió hacia la sombra diciéndole _"Y tu que rayos quieres_??", la sombra respondió con una sonrisa y un tono sarcástico diciendo _"Vengo por mi pago…"_, al escuchar esto Dante se dio cuenta que era el hombre que le había pagado la habitación y le _dijo "Eres muy extraño para ser un humano…"_, al escuchar esto el hombre soltó una carcajada maligna respondiéndole _"Yo no soy humano!!!", _en ese momento la gabardina que envolvía al hombre se desgarro mostrando ahora una figura demoníaca que tenia piel de color negro, ojos rojos, picos en la espalda, brazos de cuchilla y manos con garras afiladas y largas, este mounstro tenia un rostro el cual parecía el de un sapo, Dante en vez de aterrarse simplemente le dijo burlonamente _"Para ser un demonio eres bastante feo, mas que en tu forma humana…"_, el demonio algo enojado simplemente le dijo _"Cállate!! Y muere hijo de Sparda!!"_ abalanzándose rápidamente sobre el blandiendo su os, Dante no pudo moverse al estar arrinconado y recibió una herida en el brazo, el demonio sonreia al ver la sangre derramarse sobre su os, pero Dante al ver que su dolor era casi nulo simplemente sonrió y le dijo burlonamente _"Eso es todo??",_ el demonio molesto enterró mas la os intentándole causar dolor, pero Dante solo sonrió y rápidamente soltó un puñetazo contra el rostro del demonio haciéndolo volar hasta que este azotara en la pared, dejándole la os clavada en el brazo, entonces Dante al ver a su enemigo aturdido saco la os de su lastimado brazo y la empuño, viendo con asombro que podía manejarla perfectamente y simplemente dijo en un tono alegre _"SHOW TIME!"_, el demonio aterrorizado intento huir por la puerta pero Dante lo alcanzo con un solo golpe clavándolo en la puerta dejando ver del otro lado parte de la hoja de la os, de la cual goteaba sangre..

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban los demás hombres que conformaban el pequeño grupo de este demonio, al ver la os clavada en la puerta se acercaron lentamente, pero antes de que pudieran abrirla esta cayo y Dante salio mostrando la os que traía recargada en su hombro. Los hombres se quedaron impresionados al ver a Dante y al el cuerpo del demonio que yacía muerto encima de la puerta, los hombres al ver esto enfurecidos atacaron a Dante trasformándose en demonios parecidos al que yacía en la puerta, pero Dante solo sonrío y gritando muy alegremente dijo _"QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!!!"._

El gerente se despertó escuchando ruidos extraños provenientes del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, entonces rápidamente tomo una linterna y una escopeta saliendo en pijama corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Al llegar a la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo de las habitaciones con el lobby, el asustado gerente escuchaba gritos y el sonido de una hoja cortando el viento y destazando lo que parecía ser carne, junto con unos chillidos aterradores que no parecian provenir de humanos ni animales , aun muy asustado el pobre gerente abrió la puerta rápidamente y con asombro vio como el joven Dante se corría y saltaba sobre paredes girando la os entre sus manos y haciendo pedazos a lo que parecían moustros. El anciano quedo simplemente inmóvil ante tal escena mientras Dante terminaba con todos ellos rápidamente y sin esfuerzo.

Al terminar, el pobre gerente que aun se encontraba en la puerta parado sin aliento, vio como Dante se acercaba lentamente con la os apuntando hacia el suelo, asustado, el gerente apunto la escopeta que traía en sus manos temblorosas hacia Dante fallando algunos disparos, pero antes de poder herir a Dante este se acerco y le dijo en su tono burlón _"No deberías jugar con juguetes tan peligrosos"_, y lentamente tomo la escopeta de las manos del aun asustado gerente, al cual le _pregunto "Oye…Donde tienes mas de estos juguetes??"_, el anciano señalo con la mano temblorosa y le dijo tartamudeando _"E..n..n..esa..pupu..pupu.puerta de ahí…",_ Dante se dirigió y al abrir la puerta encontró unas pistolas y cajas de cartuchos y le dijo al hombre _"Si no te importa los tomare prestados"_, el hombre asintió con la cabeza la cual también le temblaba de miedo, el joven listo y armado, simplemente empezó a caminar mientras el gerente sin poder moverse lo veía alejarse y antes de salir Dante le dijo _"A si..Espero no te molesten los destrozos que hice, pero es que fue una fiesta algo salvaje"_, después de esto simplemente se alejo lentamente del hotel cargando la escopeta en su hombro y 2 pistolas en su cinturón.

Mientras caminaba por la calle se preguntaba sobre su hermano, su familia y su pasado, pero ahora también se preguntaba sobre su futuro…y en ese momento recordó la batalla que había tenido con los demonios en su habitación y sonriendo alegremente dijo _"Esta va a ser UNA MALDITA FIESTA MUY SALVAJE, GRACIAS PAPA!!"_

_Y es __así como despertó Dante el hijo del legendario espadachín infernal Sparda_…


	2. Capitulo 2: Juguetes Demoniacos

**_Juguetes demoníacos_**

**_(Capitulo 2)_**

"_Dicen los buenos herreros que el metal se derrite mejor en el calor del infierno…"_

_Es un __día nuevo en la vida del joven Dante, un día soleado y tranquilo... pero tal vez demasiado tranquilo, ya que pronto Dante se dará cuenta de cuanto cambiara su vida este día..._

Después de caminar por un largo rato al terminar su "fiesta" en el hotel Dante se siente cansado y al ver los problemas que causa el intentar dormir bajo techo este se refugia en un edificio viejo en las afueras de la ciudad al llegar Dante mira hacia arriba y dice en tono despectivo _"Que pedazo de basura…" _al terminar agrego _"Bueno al menos aquí no me preocupare por el dinero…"_ y entro caminando al edificio.

Al entrar noto que aun se escuchaban algunas voces en los cuartos de la planta alta así que decidió buscar abajo hasta encontrar un lugar vació, al llegar al final del pasillo, pudo notar una puerta de cristal que daba a lo que parecía una oficina abandonada.

Al entrar pudo ver una mesa de billar y una silla de madera en buen estado recargada en una esquina de la parte trasera. La oficina tenia bastante espacio y tenia una puerta que también daba hacia la calle, a pesar de eso a nadie le había interesado quedarse ahí, así que Dante pensó en tomarla por unas noches hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, entonces se acerco a la silla caminando y recargo la escopeta en uno de los lados de la silla y el se sentó en la silla, cuando se sentó se empezó preguntar como podría encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas o al menos a alguien que lo guiara.

Como era su costumbre en esos tiempos Dante se quedo profundamente dormido mientras estaba pensando.

Esas preguntas rebotaban de un lado a otro en su mente y después de unos momentos Dante se encontró de nuevo flotando en aquel extraño lugar donde había visto a su padre y al ver esto dijo con un sonrisa _"Ahora si podré preguntarle a ese maldito todas mis dudas y si no me responde esta vez le haré un hoyo en la cabeza…" ,_ pero en el momento en el que se suponía que su padre aparecería lo que apareció en su lugar fue una especie de hoyo negro el cual lo succiono.

Después de un momento se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar un poco mas "concreto" lo que parecía ser una especie de templo antiguo de estilo gótico, en el cual había una estatua de lo que parecía un hombre/demonio la cual estaba sobre una gran base que a Dante le llegaba a la cintura y unas antorchas a los lados de la estatua.

Dante algo curioso se acerco a la estatua, la cual tenia una piedra tallada en la base la cual decía en letras griegas "_aquí yace el gran enemigo salvador",_ a lo que Dante supuso que esa era la tumba de su padre y solo dijo en tono burlón y una sonrisa _"Puede salvar el mundo pero no contestar mis preguntas…Vaya héroe"._

Después de decir esas palabras Dante se mostró algo serio por aun no haber conseguido nada de lo que buscaba así que puso su mano sobre la lapida y pensó _"Maldita sea me gustaría que al menos pudieras ayudarme con algo…", _unos momentos después la piedra empezó a brillar en un tono blanco y después paso a un tono rojo sangre, en ese momento que la piedra empezó a deshacerse y en su lugar quedo lo que parecía un contenedor el cual tenia una especie de pergamino antiguo adentro y Dante al verlo se acerco, lo tomo y lo abrió lentamente., pero antes de poder leerlo Dante escucho la voz de su padre que le decía _"Ahora todo lo demás depende de ti…"_ y una gran luz blanca rodeo el cuarto, momentos después Dante despertó sentado en su silla, pero se dio cuenta que algo estaba diferente, entonces volteo a ver su mano derecho y vio el pergamino antiguo que en sus sueños había encontrado y dijo sonriendo un poco _"Al menos esta vez podré leer tranquilamente…." _, después tomo el pergamino y lo abrió.

Al empezar a leerlo sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción y su cara reflejo una alegre sonrisa y a su mueca agrego _"Gracias por el regalo papa...",_ después se levanto de la silla, tomo la escopeta y salio por la puerta que daba hacia la calle.

Camino hasta que se hizo de noche, mientras caminaba con la escopeta en su hombro, se podía ver su cara de ira a la que solo se agregaron estas palabras "_Maldita sea espero que aun este ahí…",_ camino por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego a un lugar desolado, en el cual habían muchos edificios altos pero ninguno parecía estar habitado.

Dante siguió caminando hasta que llego a un pequeño edificio a comparación de los demás.

Se acerco a este edificio y la puerta, al entrar se podía notar como si el edificio hubiera sido saqueado, ya que las puertas estaban rasgadas y el piso algo maltratado a lo que Dante no le dio mucha importancia y solo agrego _"Que bonitos lugares frecuentaba mi papa…" _y camino hacia un elevador que estaba en el fondo, el cual era algo viejo ya que la puerta de este aun tenia rejilla, así que Dante se acerco abrió la puerta y se paro en el centro como esperando a que algo pasara, momentos después la puerta se cerro sola y una voz algo siniestra se escucho dentro del elevador _"Bienvenido al… INFIERNO!!",_ y el elevador bajo bruscamente.

Al detenerse el elevador, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y daban a lo que parecía un corredor de una mazmorra, al parecer el movimiento del elevador no había perturbado en lo mas mínimo a Dante a lo cual dijo con un tono burlón al salir del elevador _"Que juegos tan aburridos…"_ y salio caminando tranquilamente, pero a su espalda se estaba formando lo que parecía una nube de humo negro con rayos color magenta a su alrededor, pero Dante no se había dado cuenta así que siguió caminando por el pasillo pero antes de dar si quiera el tercer paso, de la nube salio disparado un demonio que parecía un toro pero sin piel y con cráneo de un humano.

Pero antes de llegar a Dante, este desenfundo rápidamente una de sus pistolas y detono 3 tiros dándole en la cabeza al demonio dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Después de haber vencido fácilmente a su oponente, Dante giro alegremente la pistola, hasta que esta quedo de nuevo en su cinturón y después siguió su camino.

Dante camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que se topo con una puerta de acerco, la cual parecía la entrada a una prisión medieval y tenia por manija la cara de un demonio de la cual salía de su boca el arillo para abrir la puerta.

Dante abrió la puerta y pudo ver del otro lado lo que parecía una herrería medieval, de la cual colgaban de los pistolas y armas de fuego, junto con otros artefactos y armas a medio terminar, Dante quedo asombrado y una sonría iluminaba su rostro por ver tantos "juguetes" bonitos en un solo lugar y lentamente giro su cabeza, buscando por todos los rincones a alguien que estuviera ahí, pero no encontró a nadie.

Al no ver a nadie Dante se acerco a un par de pequeñas escopetas que se encontraban en uno de los estantes cercanos, las cuales tenían 3 cañones y una daga en el centro de los cañones.

Mientras observaba una de las escopetas cuidadosamente, Dante pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba desde atrás y en ese momento volteo apuntando con una de las escopetas y al voltearse completamente se encontró con un personaje que estaba cubierto por una capa de color morado, el cual le dijo _"Bienvenido a mi tienda mortal... ¿Que es lo que alguien como tu buscaría en un lugar como este??"_ a lo que Dante respondió con un silencio y el personaje sombrío _agrego "Veo que eres un hombre frió… Pero al menos yo quisiera saber como un mortal entro a este lugar.."_, Dante sonrió y burlonamente agrego _"Como cualquier otro.. Use la puerta de enfrente",_ la figura le respondió con una pequeña risa y le dijo _"Veo que tienes sentido del humor, pero creo que aquí se acaba todo para ti…"._

En ese momento el personaje empezó a levantar la mirada y solo podía notarse un ojo brillante color rojo sangre el cual miraba a Dante fijamente.

El personaje vio fijamente a Dante por unos segundos y después lanzo un ataque rápido hacia el, al cual Dante respondió saltando por encima y disparando un cartucho de la escopeta directo en la espalda de su atacante, este por su parte cayo al suelo y atónito volteo a mirar a Dante y le dijo_ "Vaya… para ser humano eres bastante rápido niño...:"_

Dante apuntaba su arma hacia el enemigo preparándose para dar el tiro de gracia pero antes de poder disparar el personaje se escapo traspasando el suelo como si solo fuera un fantasma. Dante apunto su arma y movió su cabeza hacia todas direcciones en busca de esta sombra pero antes de poder encontrarla una nube de humo negro se formo a su espalda y de ahí salio su atacante dejando notar sus afiladas manos que solo eran huesos, los cuales se enterraron en el pecho de Dante.

Pasaron unos momentos y la sombra le dijo a Dante _"Ya muy pronto morirás …",_ mientras intentaba enterrar mas sus largas garras de hueso, pero Dante se notaba molesto y harto de escuchar tantas tonterías soltó una patada a su oponente alejándolo de su cuerpo y mientras este se encontraba en el aire Dante rápidamente levanto la escopeta que tenia en la mano y la apunto directamente al cuerpo de su oponente dándole 2 disparos y dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Una vez en el suelo Dante se acerco a la sombra y apunto ahora hacia su cabeza diciéndole burlonamente _"Vaya, vaya…que se siente ser vencido por un niño"._ La sombra por su parte levanto la cabeza y vio a Dante a los ojos, viendo que estos se empezaban a tornar en color rojo le dijo rápidamente a Dante _"Veo que eres un demonio…y no uno cualquiera…eres el hijo de Sparda, reconozco esa forma de pelear…",_ Dante sonrió levemente y le _dijo "Veo que conociste a mi padre...Y creo que te dejo algo para mi…" _

El demonio se levanto lentamente mientras Dante lo seguía con el cañón de su escopeta, al terminar de levantarse el demonio le _dijo "Si tu padre dejo algo para ti conmigo, ven sígueme"_ y este empezó a caminar hacia un yunque que se encontraba enfrente de un horno del cual emanaba un fuego de color verde jade, Dante bajo la escopeta y siguió a la sombra hasta llegar al yunque, mientras la sombra buscaba algo entre un conjunto de armas que tenia un estante de piedra, hasta que saco algo y dijo _"Al fin aquí esta…",_ se acerco a Dante y le mostró lo que traía en sus manos, parecía una especie de caja de metal con muchos ornamentos y el demonio se la entrego a Dante diciendo _"Tu padre me pidió que las hiciera pero nunca pudo recogerlas"_ mientras Dante abría la caja y observaba que dentro de esta había lo que parecían un par de pistolas comunes y corrientes una de color blanco y la otra de color negro y una tenia grabado el siguiente mensaje _"Evony & Ivory",_ Dante las tomo y el demonio le dijo _"Son mi obra maestra, tan ligeras como una pluma y tan rápidas como relámpagos…" _mientras Dante las jugaba entre sus manos hasta que quedaran cruzadas en la parte de atrás de su cinturón y le dijo _"Bonitos Juguetes…",_ el demonio se dirigió de nuevo a Dante y le dijo _"El equilibrio ya ha empezado…"_, mientras que Dante le dijo en tono un poco burlón _"Si,…Gracias por los juguetes "viejo"."_ Y salio caminando del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Dante se dio cuenta que el elevador estaba bajando de nuevo y espero a que este llegara y se dijo a si mismo en un tono alegre _"Parece que alguien vino a jugar", _una vez que termino de decir esto se escucharon las puertas del elevador abrirse.

Un momento paso y de lo que parecía un elevador vació salieron una especie de bultos de arena que se movían entre las paredes, Dante al verlos saco rápidamente sus pistolas y empezó a disparar fallando muchos tiros y dándole algunos de ellos dejando ver su forma original la cual era parecida a la de la sombra que estaba en la herrería.

Dante disparo hasta que sus cargadores quedaron vacíos así que molesto dijo _"Pedazos de basura.."._ Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado por los demonios de arena los cuales saltaron de las paredes para atacarlo , así que Dante dijo _alegremente "Es hora de usar mis juguetes nuevos!!"_ y desenfundo rápidamente a Evony e Ivory y empezó a correr disparando a la pared con las pistolas cruzadas derribando a todos los demonios de las paredes y antes de llegar al elevador un demonio salio del suelo pero Dante rápidamente se deslizó por debajo disparando y esquivando el golpe de la os derribando al demonio , antes de que este cayera muerto al suelo Dante lo tomo y lo aventó hacia los demás disparando a quema ropa gritando _"WUJUJU!!"_

Para cuando el cuerpo llego a tocar a los demás demonios estos se deshicieron quedando en el suelo un monto de arena, Dante no parecía conmocionado por los demonios mas sin en cambio veía con alegría sus pistolas al ver que no necesitaban ser cargadas diciéndose a si mismo con una sonrisa _"Amo los juguetes demoníacos"._

Después de dicho esto subió al elevador hasta llegar de nuevo a la planta baja del edificio al que había entrado, una vez que se encontró ahí salio caminando y al llegar afuera se dio cuenta que el cielo había tomado un color rojo sangre y que la cuidad había quedado completamente desolada y solo se escuchaban gritos y chillidos de lo que parecían demonios y Dante dijo en voz alta muy alegre _"QUE EMPIEZA LA FIESTA!!"_ y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su oficina.

Pero parecía que alguien lo observaba desde lo alto del edificio, se puede observar una figura de lo que parece un joven del cual solo se nota un brillo color gris en sus ojos y el cual esta acompañado de una sombra de color negro la cual le dice _"Es el …¿cierto mi señor…?." _A lo que el joven solo responde _"Dante…"._


End file.
